Gone Fishin' (The Seven AU)
by MamaBear2Two
Summary: Chris and Vin go fishing and an old topic arises. Mostly some moments of friendship between Chris and Vin. A sort of continuation of "But We Are", if one so wished. Set in The Seven AU, which is a combo of short fics and little snippets snowballing into something bigger.


Hey Folks! Loooong time no see. Real life has been pretty hectic, but I've been slowly working on a number of things. Eventually they should all see the light of day. :p  
Huge thanks to I'maMePanda for her beta-ing and assistance with pretty much everything I write, lol. This is short, but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you like it too!

**T7AU**

"Ya know that crap JD was spoutin' th' other day?" Vin's voice, unexpected in the quiet of the afternoon had Chris jerking his fishing pole nearly out of the water. Droplets splashed over both teens, Vin shaking his hand to rid it of excess water. Chris shifted slightly more upright, drying his hands on his jeans before casting his line back into Felman Pond.

"What about it?" Chris grunted softly. He watched as Vin hauled in another trout and glared at the back of his friend's head, "and leave some fish for me."

Flashing a grin over his shoulder, Vin tossed the trout in the bucket and rebaited his hook before turning back to the darkly dressed teen. "I'm think'n we ain't The Seven." Vin cast his own line and Chris grunted.

"Course we ain't." Reeling his line in just a smidge, Chris watched the bobber for any sign of interest and then side eyed the dark blonde next him, "Was a hundred years ago. And a legend."

Nodding, Vin copied Chris, reeling in a bit before eyeing the tiny red and white floating bubble. "Can't say the kid was wrong though. Some o' it anyway...?"

Shrugging, Chris stood up, slowly reeling his line in. He paused a moment before jerking the pole, and with the immediate resistance, tossed a grin at his friend.

"Maybe." He said, looking back to the water and the fish on his line. As he hauled in a decent sized bass, Vin set his own pole aside and grabbed the flopping fish.

"Nice one!" Vin tossed it in the bucket near Chris's feet, "it'll make a nice fry."

Nodding, Chris looked at his watch and let out a soft curse. "Yeah...speakin' of that, we gotta go, Vin. Ma told me I'd better be back before dinner."

Vin's gaze shot up, looking at the afternoon sky with intent, and then back to Chris. "S' only three."

"Dad said that meant not two minutes before five and it'd better be even earlier." Grabbing the bucket, Chris moved away from the edge of the water.

Vin nodded, "Still sore 'bout last time?"

Shoving his tackle box closed, Chris grunted. "You know they are." The two worked in silence a moment, picking up bait containers, tackle boxes and poles.

"But, 'bout what JD was sayin'-"

"Spit it out, Tanner." Chris stuck his pole over his shoulder, pulling keys from his pocket as they headed back towards the ranch truck.

"Ain't much like th' Seven Samurais neither. Ya know, like in them comics ov'r at Sev'n Stars...?"

Chris tossed his equipment onto the bed of the truck, "Definitely not."

Vin set his pole next to Chris's, before climbing up to sit on the side of the truck. He ran a hand through his tangled curls and then shrugged at the look his best friend shot him.

"Just think'n-"

"So you've said." Chris snarked, smacking Vin's knee, "C'mon, ain't getting in trouble again."

Vin hopped down and pulled open the passenger door. "I was just think'n, Cowboy," Chris glared at him from across the bench seat, "Maybe we ain't The Seven...but if we-" Vin paused, pulling the door closed behind him, "if we was just as bang up, it'd be something else."

Chris turned the key in the ignition, and the old pick up roared to life. He gave Vin a look, then put the truck in reverse and turned to peer out the back window.

"Well, we are something else." Chuckling, Vin buckled up and tugged the old cooler up from the floor.

"Not 'zactly what I meant." Vin spoke around a snack cake that had mysteriously appeared. Chris wasn't sure where it came from, but his Ma certainly hadn't packed it.

"Gimme one." He demanded, stopping the truck at the edge of the field. A grin crossed Vin's face as he stuffed the rest of the cake in his mouth. Another cake appeared from somewhere in the teen's coat.

"Here." Chris caught the cake Vin tossed his direction, "Don't you say nothin' neither. Aunt Nettie gets huffy 'bout snacks."

Chuckling, Chris opened the snack, "That's cuz it's all you eat."

"Ain't." Vin argued, turning back to the cooler and taking out a sandwich, "Your Ma made roast beef?"

Pulling out onto old Route 7, Chris rolled his eyes as Vin downed half the sandwich. "She knows it's your favorite."

Grinning, Vin spoke around the food in his mouth. "Magnificent!"


End file.
